The Missing Kur
by BlondieBugsie
Summary: the Saturdays' world has turned upside down since the war of the cryptids. This mysterious girl has appeared out of nowhere, and Doc and Drew seem to think she is a long-lost family member who is supposed to be dead! Want to know what will happen to the family once the girl surprises the Saturdays? Read on!
1. Chapter 1:The Girl

The Missing Kur

This is my first story ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays! I only own my characters and their stories.

Chapter 1: The Girl

* * *

(3rd person pov) As the Saturdays, Doyle, Dr. Paul Cheechoo, Dr. Miranda Grey, Wadi, and Ulraj are walking back to the airship after Leonidas Van Rooks's funeral, Doyle hears a faint jetpack sound in the distance, then a girl screaming, "Help me! Somebody! Ugh! Stupid prototype!" Then, a loud crash.

"Ugh! Where's that darn parachute?! (insert loud POP) Oh sure! _NOW_ it works! Oh shoot! I'm in the middle of _NOWHERE_, and I'm stuck in a tree! a _TREE_!"

Doyle turns around only to see a girl about Zak's age , height, and weight caught in the tree near Leonidas' grave. She _strongly_ resembles Zak, except for her hair (which is white-blond with black highlights) and her clothes (which is an orange running shirt, a black tennis skirt, black running capris, a yellow running belt with a white buckle, and black and white running shoes) then, she blacks out in the tree.

(Blair's pov) I remember working on the prototype. Then putting on my testing/everyday clothes, then going to test it. I remember flying then hearing the engine failing. Falling, screaming for someone to help me. I remember waiting for the parachute to deploy, then CRASH. I was in a tree. Then, as I'm cursing the stupid parachute, I hear it deploy with a loud POP. Too late, AGAIN! Then, I remember Doyle turning around and looking up at me. Then, blacking out. I wake up to Doyle, a man and a woman whom Daddy often said were my birth parents, a boy who looks like me (CREEPY) and many other people and cryptids that I could somewhat name looking at me. Then, a searing pain shoots through my head, paralyzing _AND_ blinding the boy and me. Both screaming and holding our heads, I hear the man and the woman yell out.

"Zak!"

The woman yells out.

"Doc? Doc! What's going on? Zak? Zak? Baby boy! Answer me!"

But to me it was only as loud as a loud whisper. Just then, I feel strong arms grab me by my wrists and pull me away from these people towards the tree I fell in and was taken out of while I was unconscious.

(Zak's pov) It's _impossible_. At least, that's what Dad told me when we first found her (courtesy of Doyle). Mom is welcoming to her; Dad won't even be in the same _room_ as her! She woke up, and then we both got horrible headaches. now that Doyle's moved her closer to Van Rook's grave and Mom and Dad moved me towards the airship, it's over.

"Zak! Get in the airship! This isn't a good time for you, your siblings, Ulraj and Wadi to be around."

We run to the airship. As I'm watching everything from the window, I hear some laughing. I look down; my belt is gone.

"_**WADI**_!"

(Drew's pov) She is beautiful. Like I always dreamed she would be. After Doc and I sent Zak and the other children and cryptids inside, I walk up to the girl. We begin speaking in a fluent French conversation.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Drew. Comment tu t'appelle?"

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Blair. Je suis de WeirdWorld. Et vous?"

I gasp. WeirdWorld?! No! It _can't_ be!

"Je suis de la côte du Pacifique."

I begin to say something long and complicated meaning, "How did you get there?! Who are you?! Why were you get in WeirdWorld?! How did you get here?!," when she says

"Arrêtez de parler pendant une minute, sil vous plaît, Madame. DOYLE! Come here. I need you for a minute."

Doyle comes over. She whispers in his ear. He comes and stands a little behind me. The girl, Blair, says,

"Please continue. Slowly and in English please." I ask her again.

"Who are you? How did you get in WeirdWorld? How did you get here? How do you know Doyle? Why were you in WeirdWorld?"

She smiles and replies, "It's a long story," and she begins.

(Doc's pov) This isn't her! It _can't_ be! She's dead! I made sure of it! And yet her story fits _perfectly_ so far. She even looks like her! Ugh!

"Mr.? Are you okay? You sort of zoned out there for a minute."

"Wh-what? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Could you start over? From the beginning?"

"Sure, but maybe this isn't the best place and time. You don't look so well."

Drew walks over to me and says, "She's right, sweetie. You look like you've seen a ghost...a _real_ ghost."

"I'm _FINE_! I...need to talk to you, Drew. _ALONE_."

"Ummm...ok." We walk towards the airship.

"(sigh) this girl, Blair, is...(sigh) she's...she's C_laire_."

"No! she-she _CAN'T_ be _CLAIRE_! She-she's _dead_! Isn't she?"

I take a deep breath. Where do I begin? I can't tell my wife something that I myself don't even know!

(Blair's pov) As I gather up my stuff (meaning my designs, prototypes, weapons, etc.) and shove it into my "bottomless" hip bag, the man walks up to me. He says, "My wife, she wants you to come with us until we can get you home." I smile nervously at him.

"Ummm...thanks. And once we get there, can I re-start my story?"

"Sure." We walk back to what looks like my design for a perfect airship.

"Whoa. That is _AMAZING_! Who built that? And why is everybody wearing black clothes? Oh. Wait. The boy. He just said Van Rook! He _CAN'T_ mean..._Leonidas_ Van Rook! No!"

I gasp and begin to cry. The man looks down at me, "Are you ok? Why are you so upset about Van Rook's death?"

I look up at him, "You...you don't know? He...he was...my _daddy,_" I somehow manage to croak out before I start sobbing again.

He screams, "Your...your _DADDY_?!"

(Drew's pov) Blair is _BAWLING_ when she and Doc finally arrive at the airship. I take him aside and ask, "What happened? She is bawling like a _baby_."

"Zak did it. He yelled something about Van Rook's death to the other kids, and she heard it. Not that anybody could _NOT_ hear it. But she started crying, and when I asked why, she said that Van Rook was...(gulp) her...her 'daddy'."

When we walk back into the room, Blair's calmed down. She's petting Komodo, who is up in her lap (well that's rare!). She is talking to Ulraj, Wadi, Zak, Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. Miranda, Paul, and Doyle come and surround Doc and me, asking us a zillion questions _all at the same time_.

"Stop! One at a time. Doyle, you first. Then Paul. Then Miranda. Ok?"

They all nod.

"Ok."

Then Doyle asks me, "Drew, how does Blair know Van Rook? And why was she in WeirdWorld? And why does she seem so familiar to me? And how does she know me?"

"It's a long story. We'll let her explain in a minute. Paul?"

"W_ho_ is she? How did she get here? Why is she ignoring us when we ask her questions from across the room, but when we look at her when we talk, she answers us?"

"I don't know. She'll probably answer that when she tells her story. Miranda?" Doc answers for me. I both love and hate it when he does that. Part of being married to your true love, I guess.

"She knows Abbey. How does she know Abbey? Who is she?!"

"Miranda. Calm down. I don't want to sound mean when I say this, but I'm gonna spell it out for you. We. Don't. Know. If she knows Leonidas, Doyle, _and_ Abbey, then there's a possibility she worked for Argost or something. But we're praying that it's not that," I say.

I look at Blair. She's laughing and talking to the children. We walk over to them.

"Blair?" I ask, but it's like she can't hear me. "Blair?"

I ask again, a bit louder. She acts like she hears me, but only as if it were a house creak. I walk on front of her.

"Blair!" I practically yell while still trying to sound kind. She looks up.

"Would you like me to begin my story now?" she asks me. I nod, and she begins.

(Zak's pov) "Wow! This girl is _**HOT**_!" I whisper, maybe a little _too_ loudly. Wadi smacks me on the back of the head.

"What?! She is! I think she should be a Saturday!"

Wadi smacks me across my face.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way! I just mean that she looks like she is related to me, that's all!"

We listen to her story with fascination. This girl is crazy awesome! Shame I like Wadi.

(Blair's pov) They gather around and listen. At least, I think they're listening. I can't tell.

"My name is Blair. Blair Van Rook. And I'm, or at least _was_, Van Rook's daughter. I'm 13. I was adopted when I was about 1 month old. Daddy always said that before I was adopted, I got sick. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had been older when it happened. He also said that the doctors wouldn't treat me because of how young I was, and because they had no idea what I was sick with. But whatever it was just...left. But it left scars," I say, tossing my bangs near my right eye, as I always wear them. I adjust my hair so that it covers my ears, "just not physical scars. You've probably already figured it out by now what I mean. Daddy said he knew my birth mom very well. He said they even dated! But she left him for another. It shattered him. He really loved her. He traveled a lot when I was growing up, and he would take me with him. I met Francis that way. We were about ?10? years old. We really understood each other. The no-mom thing, over-protective dad, always traveling, and trying to keep your existence a secret. But Daddy and Epsilon found out. They forbade us to see each other. That's when Daddy figured how similar I am to my mom. I would sneak out to work with Francis on prototypes and designs. So Daddy began to leave me with "Uncle Argost" when he traveled. But he always told me more about my birth family before he left, so, if something were to happen to him, I could find them. And every time he came back he always had a new apprentice, a new request for weapons or amour or stuff like that, and a recipe for me to try making. Another apprentice for me to train. After the one before Doyle (I think her name was Alex) left, I asked Daddy why I couldn't go with him on his trips anymore, since I used to go on _all_ of them. Because he didn't want to bring up Francis, he said that ever since "the _accident_", all he ever wanted to do was keep me safe and be a better parent. He took me to a dimly lit room, and it was set up like a museum exhibit, things all around the room with 2 podiums in the center with a light shining on them both. One had a picture of Daddy and a women whom I somewhat resemble. It was signed "Love Drew B." The other had a picture of Daddy and me on one of the trips we took. It was right before "the _accident_" happened. He told me to take the picture of him and the woman off the podium. He said that the woman is my birth mom, and I am very much her daughter. Strong, fiery, and impulsive. _V__ery_ impulsive. He said he had a gift for me since it was my 11th birthday. He pulled out a small box and when I opened it, it was my hip bag and a piece of paper. I read the paper. It was an adoption certificate for...a komodo dragon! We found her hiding in the room. Daddy left later for France later that day. He returned 5 days later with Doyle Dedvoi, a tall, muscular man with a red Mohawk and a personality to match. Unlike the other apprentices, I never did train Doyle. Daddy said that this one was different and that he was gonna train him. He and Daddy attacked your house a few months later. I must admit, I'm still very impressed with how well he trained you, Doyle. After my birthday, I had the option to go with Daddy or stay with Uncle Argost and/or Munya. I usually chose Daddy, but stayed out of the way of everything. Our paths have crossed, so don't be surprised if I know details about things in your stories that you never told anyone. But then Doyle left. And Abbey came to replace him. Daddy and I _both_ trained her. She was by far the best apprentice we ever had. But we were tired of this mercenary business. We decided to let Abbey have our business, but make it look like she was stealing it from us. When she finally "stole" the business, Argost let Daddy go, but kept me. Said I was useful to him. I was terrified. But Daddy said stay, so I did. I always knew I was Kur. Argost tried to steal my Kur powers once he discovered them. But he soon found out all I could do was raise an "army" of harmless cryptid ants. Once he got that blasted flute, he tried to steal my powers, but it didn't work on me. I never told him why, but I knew. He was surprised when it worked on Zak Monday because it had failed to work on me. So after he discovered how "useless" my powers were, he sought after Zak. Blah, blah, blah, we know what happened after that. Now were up to date. Any questions?"

A tall man with dark hair and _very_ pale skin and a tall lady with red hair and pale skin have a few.

(Dr. Miranda Grey's pov) Amazing! She's been through so much yet she's..._strong_. Yes, _very_ strong. Very strong indeed. I like this girl Blair. She's like a cross between Drew, Doc, Van Rook, and...me. She lets Paul ask his question first.

"Blair, you said that we've probably already figured out the scars from the illness. Well, I haven't. So what is it?"

"I'll answer that in a minute, Dr. Cheechoo."

She turns to me next. I ask, with my head down, "What's become of Abbey?"

She doesn't respond at first. Then says, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Can you please ask it again, and look at me when you talk?"

The last part shocks me a little bit, but I do it anyway. "What has become of Abbey?"

Her sweet smile fades, "I-I can't say. I'm so sorry, Dr. Grey."

Only then do I notice that she not only talks with a distinctive accent that I can't identify, but also enunciates her words a lot. Almost like she can't hear what she's saying. Hmmm...

(Dr. Paul Cheechoo's pov) Blair turns to me. "As for your question, which I just gave away the answer to, have you figured it out yet? If not, it's ok."

She has a very sweet-and-petite voice.

I shake my head "No." "Ok. I'll show you." She pulls her hair (except for her bangs, which stay near her right eye) back into a low ponytail. "Look at my ears. Notice anything _unusual_?"

Her ears look totally normal. "No."

"Look closer."

It's weird how much she enunciates her words. I look closer. I see a tiny, tiny clear tube running from the center of her ear to behind it. I can't figure it out. Then it dawns on me. I gasp.

"You-you're...deaf!"

(Doyle's pov) No! I _never_ would've guessed. Deaf? This fiery young lady? _Impossible_! But that does explain why I had to sign what Drew said earlier. But still! _IMPOSSIBLE_! She lets her hair back down, exactly the way it was before.

"No! I'm not deaf, you prat!"

I notice that not only does she enunciate a lot, and speaks with a really distinct, unfamiliar accent, but also said "prat" the same way as...no! Abbey?! This _cannot_ be happening!

Shocked, I ask her, "Well then, _what_ are you?"

She gets a wily smile, "W_hat_ am I? Why, you of all people should know, Doyle. I'm _not_ deaf, (adds under her breath) well, at least not all the way. I'm only _PARTIALLY_ deaf. So, _what _am I? I believe the correct question is what are _you_?"

I, speechless, say, "Uhhh..."

"Thought so, _B__ucko_."

I gasp. "B-bucko as in "Bucko Dead-Voi" Bucko?"

Her smile falls. "Yeah. Bucko."

(Wadi's pov) Funny how no matter how many times I steal Zak's belt, he _never_ expects it. I consider stealing it again, but I decide not to since today is a sad day _and_ something weird is going on. This mysterious girl, Blair, apparently has known Doyle for a very long time, and they both have a connection to this "Bucko" person. I have a question, so I ask it.

"Blair? You never answered this question. How did you get here?"

She smirks. "Well, Wadi. I got here by flying. You see, I'm a weapons designer/builder/super genius. I used to design and make _everything_ in WeirdWorld. The weapons Daddy and his apprentices used were all my creations, not his. That's how we came up with our signature emblem. From a distance, it looks like it says "LVR" but on all my stuff, if you get closer it really says "BVR." I was testing a jetpack prototype, but it malfunctioned. I _rarely_ ever fail. But ever since the big cryptid war, I just can't do anything right! I even spelled my name wrong! I spelled it 'Claire'! My name is 'Blair'!"

Great. New question. How does she know my name?!

(Ulraj's pov) Ulraj-y like-y! Blair is _HOT_! And she's got a spirit to match. I must ask her out soon.

Still confused by how she was even _slightly_ related to Van Rook, I ask her, "So, Blair (I _LOVE_ that name. Blair.), how did you know you were adopted?"

She takes a deep breath and with her slight, sweet, odd accent, says, "Well, Ulraj, Daddy always told me I was adopted. Ever since I can remember, he told me. He knew that if anything were to happen to him, I would need to know as much about my birth family as I could, so I could find them."

"And His Majesty has a second question. How do you know all of our names? The exceptions being everyone your dad told you the names of and Doyle."

"Excellent question, _U__lraj_, but I won't tell you. Not until _I'__m_ ready. You've been spoiled too much, _Y__our_ Majesty." I notice she says my name and title with a slight hatred in her voice, and why does she enunciate so much?

(Zak's pov) Man! Blair _HATES_ Ulraj! It's actually funny how much she hates him. Fisk and I go up to Mom and Dad and pull them aside.

"Can Blair stay with us tonight? She has no way of getting home, and we don't even know _where_ she's been staying since we destroyed WeirdWorld! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

Mom is very open to this idea; Dad couldn't be more reluctant even if he tried! I don't think Dad likes Blair very much. But why? And why doesn't she seem to like any of us, except for Komodo. He actually sits _in her lap_ and lets her _pet_ him! It's almost like Komodo's replaced me with her. Why is there so much hatred here? Particularly from Blair and Dad.

(Miranda's pov) Drat! I was hoping Blair could tell me what's happened to Abbey! But either she _can't_ tell me or she _won't_. Abbey is _MY_ sister! I have every right to know what happened to her!

"Blair? Are you sure that you can't tell me what happened to Abbey? I really need to know. Also, could you please tell me how you know our names?"

After a moment of mumbling, she says, "Yes, I'm sure I can't tell. And I can't say why or why not, either. I'm so very sorry, Ms. Miranda. And I _will_ tell _you_ how I know. Just not here. Not now."

She has a very kind, firm, and fiery voice. She talks with a strange, and slightly British, accent, something I think stands out about her. I speak with one, and so does Abbey. But we were born in England. I know close to nothing about Blair. Why does she call people 'prats' all the time? Only Abbey did that.

"Gosh, I miss Abbey," I say, maybe a bit _too_ loudly. Everyone looks at me. Nice going, Miranda. Get yourself out of this one.

(Blair's pov) What's with the name question?! I mean, come on people! I know your names! Face it, prats! Seriously! The Miranda lady is Abbey's sister, and an expert in particle acceleration. The man with the dark hair and pale skin is Paul Cheechoo, a cold weather expert. The tall, strongly built man is Solomon "Doc" Saturday, a supergenius father who believes there is science behind everything. And according to Daddy, he's my biological father. The average height, white-blond haired lady is Drew Blackwell Saturday, also a genius and a mother. She believes that magic _does_ exist, and that science can't explain everything. Also according to Daddy, she's my birth mother. Their kid is Zak. Wadi is his crush. He was Kur until Argost (I stopped calling him Uncle Argost when I was like 11) stole his powers. He's my age. From what Daddy told me, he's my brother, assuming twin. **[A/N: Now for all you stupid prats out there, twins of different genders are FRATERNAL! Some same gender twins are fraternal! ALL identical twins are the same gender! Take it from a twin.]** Ulraj is a jerk who's king of Kumari Kandam. He's also rude and snobby and competitive. Komodo is the Saturday family pet who's really more like a brother/son to them. Ditto for Fiskerton and Zon. Except Zon is a girl, so it's more like she's like a sister/daughter not brother/son. Wadi is a thief girl who is very kind and has a sense of humor. She also has a crush on Zak. See, I know who they are. Not a big deal. Suddenly, something weird happens.

"I don't feel so well," I say, falling to my knees and almost passing out, again. I feel weak, like someone just drained all my energy and strength. No! My designs and prototypes! I don't care about me. If those things get into the wrong hands...it won't be good.

(Drew's pov) I rush to her side after she falls to her knees.

"Doc! We need to get her to the infirmary. NOW!"

Even though we are all still in our nice funeral clothes, Doc picks up Blair, and we all run to the infirmary. Doc and I examine her, trying to see if we can find anything wrong. We can't find anything. Yet she is constantly coming and out of consciousness. When Doc finally gets her stable, I pull Miranda aside.

"Mindy. This is one of the most important questions I've ever asked you. What do you and/or Abbey know about Blair? It seems like you're hiding something. Tell me."

She's strong, much like myself. Since we are the _only_ female Secret Scientists, we are like sisters.

Mindy takes a deep breath. "Where do I start?"

(Miranda's pov) I can trust her. I can trust Dee. "I've never told a soul. Never. So I have no idea where to begin. Ummm...I...can I please tell all the Secret Scientists in a meeting soon? If I'm going to tell anyone, I might as well tell you all. I'm just not ready. I'm so sorry, Dee. I really am. I just-only want to have to say it once."

Blair's strong-willed. She's definitely Drew's child. And she has met Abbey and me. But how can I say it? Van Rook just died, the Secret Scientists crumbled, and were all still upset. I just can't do that to my friends-no. I can't do that to my _family_. And not to Blair. If I tell, I don't even want to imagine what will happen to her.

(Zak's pov) Everyone else leaves the room, so it's just Blair and me. She wakes up.

"Good. You're alive."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I only passed out. I didn't die, you prat!"

"Good. You're still yourself. Fiery and headstrong. So what happened?"

Blair says she has no idea. "Zak? I have a question."

"(gasp) How do you know my name?"

"Ugh! Again with that stupid question! I'll explain later! Ok?! Sorry. I know I've got quite the temper. I'm working on it. Now. Zak? I have a question."

Her slight British and distinctive accent makes every word she says fiercer or sweeter. I _LOVE_ that! "Ask away!"

"Who is everybody? I mean, really. I know their names, what they specialize in and stuff like that, but who is everybody really?" She looks scared. Like _REALLY_ scared.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." I suddenly remember that she's partially deaf. I quickly turn to look at her. "Sorry! Do you need me to repeat what I said?"

Blair laughs and says, "No. I heard you. Oh now don't look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about. Oh! You're serious. I'll make you a deal. You answer my question, and I'll answer yours. Deal?"

Her long bangs cover the right side of her face. I wonder why.

"Deal. So you want to know who everybody really is? well...Dr. Grey is like a sister to Mom. She is strong **[not physically, but emotionally, in case you haven't figured that out yet, reader.**] and, even though she tries to be cold and heartless, she's really kind, but her heart is hurt. **[Still not physically,** **emotionally]** Most likely by what happened with Abbey. Dr. Cheechoo is from Canada, and you know what he studies in. He likes Dr. Grey, but he won't tell her or anyone. I just was smart enough to figure it out. Mom and Dad, you probably know all bout them. Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, and me are like siblings. Wadi, (whispers) my crush, is very much like yourself. And Ulraj is the king, snobby, show-off, good friend, competitive, and so forth. Are you good now?"

She nods.

"Yes. I think I am. Now 'ask away' as you say."

I ask her why she did need people to look at her before, but now she doesn't, how she got here, where she's been staying since WeirdWorld was destroyed, and why she looked like she'd seen a ghost earlier.

"Well, I'll do one at a time in order. First, it's simple, actually. The small clear tube Dr. Cheechoo saw was for a hearing aid (that I made) which I accidentally turned up the volume for when I pulled my hair back. I got here on a prototype jetpack I was testing. It messed up, so I crashed in the tree. I've been staying with some of the people Daddy knew, well ones that liked him, that is. All I've been the past few days is passed from one place to another. And no, I didn't see a ghost. I saw something else. I'll investigate it later. Ummm...shouldn't everyone change into more cryptid-fighting appropriate clothes? Because I think we may be attacked soon. Zak."

The way Blair says my name at the end of her sentence intrigues me. I have _got_ to find out who this girl is! Just then, we are attacked! Mom, Dad, Doyle, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Cheechoo run through the room and yell,

"Zak! Grab onto something and strap in! You too, Blair! This is going to be bad!"

So we run and grab Wadi, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and (as much as we don't want to) Ulraj and run for cover. The fight has begun.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Please tell me what you think, so I can make my stories better. Sorry if this was really long. I wanted to sum up Blair's story in the first chapter, but I wanted to add some suspense and adventure to it. Please review and thanks for reading! :) And Blair is based _purely_ off my imagination and me. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Unfightable Fights

Chapter 2: The Unfightable Fights

Sorry if it's really long. I promise I'll work on making my chapters shorter! I have left author's notes in **bold**. Anything that's underlined is what Fisk is saying since I don't speak gorilla-cat. I know this chapter is NOT my best work, so please forgive me! I SWEAR my next one will be better. And shorter. Please don't stop reading The Missing Kur because of one bad chapter! Also, my computer is being really stupid, so it won't let me edit any grammar mistakes, so PLEASE DON'T STOP READING TMK BECAUSE OF THAT!

Disclaimer! I don't own TSS!

* * *

(Blair's pov) This is _not_ an ordinary cryptid attack (then again, what is?). This cryptid is unknown to everyone but me.

"Zak! Can you use your powers to-oh! Never mind. Force of habit."

I rush to her.

"Miss Drew? Maybe I can help. With the cryptid, I mean. Not Zak's power thing."

She is a bit shocked.

"Ummm...Blair, this may not be the best cryptid for you to help with. No offense, but this is a new one, and he's a toughy."

I walk away, my anger burning like fire. I storm past Doc, then Dr. Grey, Dr. Cheechoo, Doyle, Fisk, Ulraj, Wadi, Zak, and straight to Komodo.

"Come here, boy. Come on. I need some 'isolation time'."

He follows me to the back room. I sit down on the floor with my feet dangling over the railing and my head resting on the middle bar. The cold bar feels good on my burning cheek.

"Oh, Komodo, you're lucky. People love you. They don't underestimate you. Well, as much as they underestimate me. I just wish that they would give me a chance, Komodo! If everyone would just _listen_, I could tell (or maybe show) them what I can _really_ do."

A sudden thud shakes the whole airship. An alarm blares just seonds later, and Doc rushes in.

"Blair! Why are you in here? You should be with the other kids. Fisk, Zak, Zon, and Komodo are the only exceptions because they grew up surrounded by this."

"Ugh! I'm _NOT_ a baby! I can do more than what you're letting me! This cryptid is one I'm actually _very familiar_ with! If you'd just let me, I'd take care of this!"

As I storm out of the room, I hear him yell out, "Claire! Get back in here right now!"

I really should turn my hearing aids back off. I turn around.

"Claire?! Who's Claire? I'm _Blair_. B-l-a-i-r. Blair. And no! I won't come back! You don't want me here!"

My anger grows so much that tears of pure fury stream down my face. Once I'm in the next room, I say to the celing, "Oh Daddy! I wish you were here!"

(Doc's pov) What. Just. Happened? There's a giant unknown cryptid attacking our ship, Blair mysteriously disappeared, then somehow showed up in a room I forgot we even had! The _old_ control room. Then, we had a fight and something happened. But that's not important. I start working on the main computer to see if I can even begin to identify this cryptid, but Blair's statement is running through my head.

"(Blair's voice) This cryptid is one I'm actually very familiar with. If you'd let me, I'd take care of this whole thing! (slowly echos and fades away) Of this. Of this. Of this. Of this."

I shake my head. I have got to focus! I don't need this! Then, it hits me. We're all still in our nice, fancy clothes, and we're fighting a cryptid. We can change later. Clothes aren't exactly top priority here. Another thud shakes the airship again.

"Ugh! Will you cut that out?! I'm trying to work here!" I yell at the cryptid, just to let frustration out.

Zak walks in and says, "Dad. Mom need you up front. _Now_. I don't know why, but she said it's important. And have you seen Fisk, Komodo, Wadi, Ulraj, and really all the children? And Blair? They've all disappeared."

Oh great. Even if she is whom I think she is, I still dont trust her!

"I saw blair and Komodo head to the other room, but we may need you up front. So come with me."

I can hear Fiskerton grumbling in the distance, but I ignore it. He's with Blair, and I want nothing to do with that girl.

(Miranda's pov) Now, I do not know much about cryptids, but I can tell by the look on Dee's face that this isn't a good one.

"Drew? Drew! What's going on?!" I ask, half screaming over all the loud thuds and alarms.

She doesn't answer at first. I can tell her ace-pilot skills are at one of the ultimate tests right now.

"Miranda? I'm not sure-ugh-what's up! (ugh! stupid cryptid!) This one (sharp turn) isn't like the others we've delt with. Yes, all cryptids are different, but this is crazy! It's-ack!- unknown to us, the cryptozoologists! Oh shoot! We're still in our funeral clothes! Oh well, we've got bigger problems than clothes. Where is-ugh-Doc? I could really use another hand right now!"

Just as Drew says it, Doc walks in, and it all calms for a bit. The alarms are still going off, but now they're a background noise. I always loved that about Doc. He could calm even the wildest of room just by walking into it.

"I'm here. Sorry, Drew."

He adjusts his gear, and they start trying to shake the cryptid off the ship.

I whisper in Paul's ear, "It's funny how different they are, and yet they work so well together. Just look at them."

I hope to find that again someday.

Just as Paul and I are thinking about ways to help Doc and Dee, Fiskerton runs in.

"Guys! Come quickly! Zak and Blair are trying to handle the cryptid! _ALONE_!"

(Wadi's pov) They rush out onto the wing of the airship at top speed. Blair has her "botomless bag of surprises," and Zak has his Claw.

"Zak? Why do you have your Claw? You lost your Kur powers, didn't you?"

"What? Oh yeah, I did. Blair said she may need it, so I'm bringing it."

I see blair open the door and motion for Zak to come on. He leaves me standing there alone. "Good luck, Zak Saturday," I whisper after he walks out, "Good luck."

(Zak's pov) You know, for a girl who claims to have just lost her "beloved daddy," Blair is a _really_ good fighter. I don't want to get on her bad side when she's upset. No, I take that back. I _never_ want to get on her bad side. Never. Her style is more like Dad's, dodge then sneak a hard sneak attack. Zak-y like-y a girl like that.

"Zak! Hand me your stupid Claw already! I've already asked you that like 15 times!"

I pass her my Claw, and she _INFLUENCES THE CYRPTID_! Whoa. What happened to "a few harmless cryptid ants"?! Blair's got some kick to her. Zak-y like-y _more_. She pulls out a mini !_MATTER TRANSPORTER_! out of her bag.

"Come on buddy. Easy boy. Easy. Hey it's me. Yeah. Come on. let's get you home."

Her accent makes her words so much more soothing.

"Zak. I'm taking the cryptid back to its home. Tell everyone I'm ok and I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Good luck."

Too bad she doesn't hear me. She fires the transporter and steps into the "portal" with the cryptid. I _love_ this girl! She's like a better version of...oh no! no no nonononononononono! No! I need to talk to everyone! _NOW_!

(Unknown pov) Does Blair remember me? It's been...ages. I miss her so. I don't care what _he_ says! I want Blair. No, I want to be _with_ Blair. I watch her disappear into the "vortex," and I know exactly where she's going. I follow her there. This is the place. The place we met. Where we discovered disobedience. I can't believe it was 3 years ago!

I hear her whisper, "Go on boy. Be free. Nonono. I can't come live with you. I have a few things I must do, but I swear I'll visit. Now go on. (sternly) Buddy. You have to go home. You have a family who's worried about you."

It follows her lead and walks away. I wish I could dash out of the bushes, but I can't. I can't hurt her more than I already have. No. Not yet. But soon. Very soon. She opens another "vortex" and disappears into it.

"Soon, Blair. Soon."

(Paul's pov) Blair appears out of nowhere in the control room.

"I'm back! Did I miss anything _special_?"

She says some other things, and I hear them, but I don't listen to them. I'm too busy contemplating what Miranda said earlier.

"So different, yet work so in love with one another (echos and fades away)."

Why can't I stop thinking about it?! This isn't like me!

"Can I step out for a minute? I need to get some air and clear my head."

I go out of the room and take a deep breath. What's up today? I can't focus. I guess it's because of what just happened. Or who. Oh well, I'll figure it out one day.

(Blair's pov) They all change into more casual clothes. Miranda-a faint light blue bodysuit with blue boots. Paul-some crazy sunglasses-type things, a winter suit and his boots. **[Sorry! I really don't know how to describe his outfit!] **But the Saturdays. Their clothes and colors...they're...like_ mine_. Could it be? Was Daddy right after all? Only 1 way to find out.

"Blair, sweetie. Please, come up front with us. We want to ask you something," Drew says.

I feel a vibration and see something out of the corner of my eye (there are upsides to not having a strong sense of hearing. Like better vision and stronger taste, touch, and smell senses).

"I'll come up in a second, Miss Drew. There's something I have to do quickly."

She nods and walks out of the room. Once I make sure she's gone, I rush to the window and open it. Francis appears.

"Francis?! Get in her! Quick! No one knows you're here, right? This is bad. Why _are_ you here? How-oh never mind. Explain yourself, Francis."

I never wonder why things didn't work out. I know. When we were 10-ish, we met. When we met, his "dad," Epsilon, was a secret agent working as a Secret Scientist as well. A _good_ guy. My daddy was a mercenary working for Argost. A _bad_ guy. And I always knew I was Kur, but I never told a soul. I wasn't Kur-enough to do much harm, so it never really impacted me. I never really used my powers, though. So when the Secret Scientists found out Zak was Kur, it flipped both my world and Francis' world. Who were we? Good guys? Bad guys? It destroyed both of us. We couldn't do it anymore. I don't know about Francis, but I _shattered_ (I guess it has to do with being a girl). I always felt like I had a piece of him, even after we stopped hanging out. I never forgot Francis.

I snap out of my memory daze.

"Quick! Hide! Drew's coming! In there! Hurry!"

I point to a closet. Francis dashes in.

"Sorry, Francis. We'll talk later, ok?"

I shut the door right before Drew comes in. I act as though nothing has happened. Yikes! Close call.

(Francis' pov) She talks to Drew. Then, just as I thought I am going to pass out, Blair opens the door.

"I am SOOOO sorry, Francis. It was a...a thing I couldn't avoid. And still have to do."

I gasp for air. "Blair! Thank goodness! I thought I was going to die in there! What's up? It sounded urgent, from what I heard."

"It's a long story, but right now, I've got to got up to the control room for a little bit. We can still talk later, ok?"

"Ok."

I sit in the floor, and my phone goes off. Epsilon. I hit "reject." Nope. Not going through that mess again. I block the number, as well as everyone else in the society's numbers. I'm never going back to that place of unfightable fights. Never.

(Zak's pov) We all change into our every day clothes. Mom seems really depressed today. Ditto for doyle. I really feel bad for them. They just lost a good friend. There's no way to put yourself in their shoes. It's just too hard to even imagine that kind of hurt. We all walk up to the control room, and Blair joins us a moment later. She really does look like me. And act similarily. Ditto for her clothes. But what is going on?! Mom and Dad are being secretive today.

"Excuse me. You wanted to ask me something?" she asks Mom.

"Ummm...yes. Doc? Do you want to do it? I don't feel well right now."

"No."

"Ok, then. Blair, uh, I-we-believe you may be...may be my-our-lost...daughter. Zak's twin sister."

Whoa I was expecting news, just not_ that_ news. A gasp fills the room. Blair looks around, then back at Mom and Dad, then nods.

"I think you're right. Can I ask a few questions and use the computer for some stuff? And there's no need to show me how to use it, or log me in. I've already figured it out and logged in."

Dad is gone from the room. I don't blame him. I want to leave too. It seems like everything that involves me becomes an unfightable fight!

(Blair's pov) I knew that they may be my biological family,and Zak my twin, but i wasn't expecting this. Doc comes up behind me.

"Blair. How could you have possibly have gotten into the computer? You need Drew's, Zak's, Fiskerton's, Komodo's, Zon's, Doyle's, or my DNA to get in!"

"I don't know. This is one of the things I wanted to check and work on. Looks like I may actually be related to you. Otherwise, I never would've gotten into the computer. My DNA is close enough to somebody's to let me in."

"(mutters under breath so Blair can't hear it) Or maybe you stole something with somebody's DNA in it just to get in. I swear, as soon as we get the chance, I'm ditching this girl. I don't see how I _ever_ thought she was Claire. Or how Drew wants her to stay."

I never realized until this day how my life is 110% unfightable fights. Huh. Weird.

(Drew's pov) I really do feel bad for Blair. And Doc. i don't think they're taking the news well. They can't stand each other. I love Doc, but Blair could very well be Claire. Our Claire. Why is this so hard? I walk out of the room and am suprised by what I see in the next. Paul. And. Miranda. Are. WHAT?! I slowly back out of the room, praying they didn't see me. Doc and Blair are still on my mind. I hear a noise coming from a room I forgot we even had. The old control room. Blair appears.

"Miss Drew? I don't think Mr. Doc likes me very much. He doesn't seem to trust me. What about you?"

Great. Another unfightable fight within my own family.

"Well..."

(Doyle's pov) Dude. This is bad. I hear quite a bit of yelling coming from a different room, but until Blair walks out of a room (that I never knew existed), I have no idea what's going on. Her face is _BRIGHT_ red. Drew walks out next. She looks close to tears. Blair turns to me.

"Doyle. I'm so sorry."

then she turns and runs down the hall. Drew comes over to me.

"Doyle. She...it's true. I can't tell Doc, Zak or really anybody. Not even Miranda. I'm only going to tell you because you're my brother, and I trust you the most."

"Drew, sis, what happened?"

"Doyle, Doc was right. Blair's...Blair is...Claire."

"Drew, keep in mind that I have no idea who Claire is. But go on."

"When Zak was born, he wasn't born an only child like we'd always told him. He had a twin sister. But I saw something that frightened me. And Doc. What we saw in her eyes, it looked like the mark of Kur. We hoped it was just a refelction of the light, but considering the energy when we dug up the Stone only months before, we decided it wasn't worth the risk. We put her up for adoption; I hoped a nice person would come along amd raise her as his or her own. But about a month later, one of Doc's friends, who worked at the hopspita-orphanage-thing called him that Claire was really sick. We tried to just shake it off, but I couldn't. The friend called weeks later, and told Doc and me Claire was dead. So that's what I've believed for all these years. But she's alive. Here. You can't tell anybody! Doc would get so mad if her knew I told anybody, especially you! Doc and I were going to tell Zak, but we never found the time or heart to do it. This stays a secret, ok Doyle?"

I nod in agreement.

(Doc's pov) I accidentally walk into the room while Drew and Doyle are in there talking. Why is everyone keeping secrets from me today?! Blair and Zak. Drew and Doyle. Paul and Miranda. Zak, Blair, and the children. I slowly back out of the room, hoping they didn't notice me. They walk out 5 minutes later.

"Oh hi, Doc! How's life?"

I don't want to say terrible beacuse of the secrets and this girl who thinks she's my daughter. I shrug.

"It's fine. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. Just shaken up, that's all. Doyle didn't do it. I'm just in shock from stuff that's going on right now."

Again with the secrets! I'm a bit skeptical of her story, but I'll get over it. Drew, Doyle, and I are walking down the hallway, and we hear a flute playing in the background. Drew and I look at each other with worried expressions.

"ZAK!"

We worry that it's the Flute of Gilamesh, but by the time we reach the source, it's gone. Suddenly, it dawns on us. Zak's not Kur anymore, so the Flute wouldn't hurt him anyway. Blair walks out of a room.

"Hi! Did I miss something? Are you going on a scavenger hunt? I _LOVE_ scavenger hunts!"

Great. Now we've got Miss Perky Pants on our team. Just my luck. I'm going to find out who Blair really is, so I can lose her as soon as possible! I mean, her being able to get in the computer on her own, her Kur-like powers, similarities between Zak, Drew, and me. What do they mean?! Could it be that-NO! She _CAN'T _be! She's whom I think she is!

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Incognito

TSS "The Missing Kur"

Chapter 3: Incognito  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TSS! Only Blair.

I don't speak Fiskerton, so anything underlined is what he's saying!

* * *

(Doc's POV) She-she's-she's _her_! No! But she's _dead_! I made sure of it! I can't tell Drew my secret. The secret why Claire got sick. Why Blair's partially deaf. Nope. Can't tell her. Or anyone.  
We walk down the hallway, Little Miss Motormouth talking _NON-STOP_ the whole time. Drew listens to her stories with sincere fascination;I barely hear a word she says. We find Zak and Fiskerton joking around with Ulraj and Wadi.  
"Blair! Come play with us!" She doesn't hear him at first. Zak walks over to her.  
"Blair? Did you turn the thingies down or something?" She mutters what sounds like what Zak just said.  
"Yes, I did. Sorry. I can turn them up again if that would be better for everyone." She does something with her ears (that looks like fixing earrings), then joins the kids.  
Finally! Princess Perky is _GONE_! I can _FINALLY_ start my work now. And not just fixing the now 3-hour delayed dinner. Other stuff too.  
(Miranda's POV) Ummmm...what just happened? Paul and I were in the room alone, we started talking, then something weird happened. I'm not 100% sure of it, but I think we...OH MY GOSH! We...we...I think we _MADE OUT_! What?! I know he likes me, but I had _NO_ idea I like him! But whoa. I can't stop thinking about it.  
Doc, Dee, and Doyle come in. I hope nobody saw our...thing. Doc is _fuming_ right now, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he is going to start cussing soon.  
"That girl! She needs to go! AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"  
Ummm...do I or do I _not_ want to know? Drew is trying to get him calmed and relaxed (well, as calm and relaxed as he can get), and Doyle's just being Doyle. _Please_ tell me that no one saw Paul and me. I'm not sure about anything right now, but I think that secrets will come out here soon, and when they do, they're going to be _HUGE_!  
(Later that day) :)  
We arrive in Antarctica. Dee and I walk off the airship to my lab entrance.  
"Mindy. Are you sure you can't tell me what you and/or Abbey know about Blair? It would be _really_ useful."  
"I'm sure. I don't want to be mean, especially not to you, but I'm not going to tell anybody, to be completely honest. I want to get ready first. Plus, I need to talk to Abbey very soon."  
Once I'm in, I look around. I haven't been back her since...since...that day. I, for the first time, lost Deadbolt. Munya came. And I lost the piece of the Kur Stone that I was entrusted with.  
I place my hand on the control panel where I finally mastered particle acceleration. Now, it's 20 years of research down the drain. I don't want my secrets out. I want my past to stay a secret. Nobody knows but Abbey. Not even Dee. INCOGNITO.  
I pick up my phone. "Abbey?"  
(Blair's POV) Drew walks in and sees everyone ready for bed except herself and me.  
"Hey, Blair? Do you want to stay with us tonight? I have some pajamas you can use, and we have quite a few empty guest rooms that you can pick from." I nod. She leads me to the room I was in earlier. She goes over to the wall and taps 3 times on a special beam on it. It slides away to reveal a room perfectly designed for me.  
"This room is actually not supposed to exist. It was designed for...uhhh...well, you. But not you-you. Claire-you. It uses to be pink and girly, but when Zak found it, Doc and I let him redesign it. So Ta-Da!"  
"I /LOVE/ it! Zak must know me like the back of his hand! And he's never even heard of me before! Thank you _SOOOO_ much, Miss Drew!"  
She hugs me and whispers in my ear.  
"Your daddy would be so proud of you, Blair. You're a strong person, and you life hasn't and won't be easy. But Leonidas recognized the fire you have and trained you with it. He would be more than overjoyed to see this. Can you feel it? His spirit is in here. [A/N: remember that Drew believes in magic and is all about this crazy "person's soul still around after they are dead" thing. Go watch "Ghost in the Machine" after you finish this chapter.] can you feel him smiling down on you? I know you miss him. I do too. But it'll get better. I swear. Like I said, he'd be proud of you. I know I am. Now go to sleep. You need some rest."  
I like Drew. She's really nice when she's not in "kick-butt" mode. But she's holding something back. Incognito. Now I know why Daddy loved her so much. Her loving nature, fighting spirit, and mysterious ways make her an amazing person, wife, and (from what I've seen) mother. But still, she's hiding something, as well as everyone else. Not that I have any room to say anything. I'm hiding things too. Well, it's now (as in tomorrow) or never. Here goes nothing. My secrets are...

* * *

Sorry. I'm not going to tell Blair's secrets yet. That would be stupid because then you wouldn't read the next chapter! Please comment!

:)


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun-

Chapter 4: Secrets, secrets are no fun, even when you share with everyone.  
Hi everyone! I have some new OCs, but they aren't mine. Chloe and Khloe from Hollyleaf15's "Kur Again"s.  
Disclaimer: I do not own TSS, Chloe, and Khloe (Hollyleaf15). Only Blair and her story.  
Please review! Everything counts!

* * *

(3rd person POV) Zak and Blair wake up at the exact same time that night. Zak thinks he hears a bump;Blair think she sees something move. They tiptoe out of their rooms into the main hallway. Blair's watch has flashlight features, so she uses it. Zak has an actual flashlight. They see each other's shadow, so they shine the lights on the other, temporarily blinding them both. Since Blair can't hear a person talking at normal level, she _definitely_ can't hear a whisper. But this doesn't register with Zak, so he starts whispering AT SUPERSPPED! She holds her hand up for him to stop, then points to her ears to say that she can't hear him. They walk closer to each other. They stop instantly because they hear a loud CRASH from the kitchen. Blair senses Doc running to see what's happening, so she grabs Zak's arm and yanks him into a nearby closet.  
"Zak! Get in here and DON'T MOVE! Our lives my depend on it. More than mine than yours. Shhhh!"  
He nods. They hear Doc yell about the mess in the kitchen. He's still in the kitchen, yet something is turning the knob on the closet door. Scared for their lives, Blair grabs something out of her bag (it is the thing Van Rook used to disappear from the Saturday HQ in "Kur Stone Pt. 1) and uses it to teleport to another place. Once they're there, she whispers something in Zak's ear.  
(Blair's POV) "Zak! I...I have to tell you something. It's important. Really important."

"Can't wait till morning?"

I check my watch. 4am. "Look, stupid, it's 4 _AM_. As in _MORNING_. So yeah, it can wait till morning since it _IS_ morning. So you know how Kur is supposed to be able to control _ALL_ cryptids, but you couldn't. And how you struggled with more than a certain number of them? Ever wonder where the rest of your powers went? Well, I can answer that. Me. The way I see it (and I'm putting this is simple words since you're _OBVISOUSLY_ not a supergenius) you were the "KU" and I'm the "R" in" "Kur". I'm, in a sense, The Missing Kur. You ok so far? Because there's more. Ever wonder what happened to Zak Monday, his powers, and your powers after Argost disappeared? Matter cannot exist without an anti-matter version of it. So he's still alive. And in our dimension. The powers created my best friend, Chloe (1), who is basically your Kur powers with a conscious. Her doppelgänger, Khloe (2) is Zak Monday's powers with a conscious. So far so good? Now shhhh! Someone's coming."  
I quickly put my hand over his mouth. Can't risk him blowing our cover. I see the shadow move away from the door, and I feel the footsteps get softer as the person walks away. I yank my hand away.  
"Ok. We're good. I hope. Any questions on our little "Kur conversation"?"  
He looks like it hasn't fully sunken in yet, then he starts reacting.  
"W-wait. You said matter can't exist without an anti-matter version of itself. So if OUR Argost took Anti-matter powers, then combined them with matter powers, and he disappeared, what happened to his doppelgänger? Is he still around?"  
"Zak! You _IDIOT_! And you're a genius! Yes, it's a good question, but the real question is, WHAT HAPPENED TO _OUR_ ARGOST!? His doppelgänger is probably ok, since he's not the one who combined matter and anti-matter in one container. But our Argost?! Think about it! If his doppelgänger is ok, then what is he?! He's...he's...alive!He's still here in our dimension! Zak! Do you realise what this means?!"  
I check my watch. 5am. We should be heading back to bed now. I pull out _**MY**__ HOMEMADE AND HANDMADE_ matter transporter, and send Zak and me home. He enters his room and is asleep in less than an instant. I can't go back to sleep. Not with Argost still running around our world, even if his powers are gone. They won't be for long!  
(Doc's POV) I could've sworn I heard something in here! Like a loud banging or something. I look around. I don't _see_ anything, but I soon wind up face first on the floor. Ow. I get up and shine my flashlight on what tripped me. What the heck?! There's pots and pans all over the floor! Who did this?! It couldn't have been Wadi or Ulraj. We've already dropped them off at their homes. Not Doyle, he's _SOUND_ asleep. Ditto for Drew. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon aren't even supposed to be _near_ the kitchen, so I doubt it's them. Paul and Miranda went home too. That leaves...Zak and Blair. I'm 110% sure that Zak didn't do it, but Blair's another story. I don't trust her. Then again, I don't trust anybody except my family. (Even Doyle.) I start cleaning it up since it's 5am and nobody's up but me. I can't help feeling like I'm being watched. Like when I suspected Tsul 'Kalu was in our airship what...8 years ago? Or in WeirdWorld all those times. I turn around. Nothing's there. Hmmm...just my distrustful mind playing tricks on me. I hope. I hear a girl's laugh, followed by a very familar boy's laugh. It's not Blair and Zak. These laughs are different. I'm not really sure how to describe it, but they're just...different. Not the sound, but the tone maybe? I don't know. I go back to bed since it's still really early and I'm tired from yesterday's...adventures. As I walk back to my room, I hear the laughs again. I'm certain it's not Zak and Blair. It doesn't sound like them. Then, it hits me. The boy's laugh! It's...it's...it's _FRANCIS_?!

* * *

Please review for me! And I've started another TSS story (no, I'm not obsessed, well maybe a little, but I'm still new to Fanfiction, so I'm staying in my comfort zone for a while till I'm more familar with the other things on here). It's called "Zak Van Rook" so PLEASE, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW FOR ME! Oh! *SPOILER* If you haven't figured out who the girl's laugh belongs to, it'll be revealed in one of the next chapters. Not necessarily chapter 5, though. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Fire, Fire Burning Bright

The Missing Kur

Chapter 5: Fire, Fire, Burning Bright

Hi everybody! (I really don't know why I always start that way, so if it's getting, or already is, old, just let me know!) I am TERRIBLE with titles and names, so PLEASE GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School is not forgiving. Same with my schedule. But I'll update as soon as I can! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own TSS or Chloe (Hollyleaf15)

* * *

(Unknown pov) I wake up around 7am with a feeling of something's amiss. But what? Then, it hits me. BLAIR! I run over to Francis' bed.

"Francis! Francis! Get up! Now! It's Blair!"

That got him.

"BLAIR?! I-is she ok?! Tell me she's ok!"

"I-I don't know. But something's wrong! Come on! We don't have much time! Hurry!"

We each grab a flashlight and run to her room. Francis gives me a look of pure terror.

"She's having one of her fitful sleeps again. And there's only one person who can wake her up during one. Her father. But he's gone now, so I really don't know what to do!"

"Well, why can't you wake her up?"

"It's not that simple. Her fitful sleeps aren't like most people's. Rather than tossing and turning, groaning, and other stuff like that, Blair goes into sort of a comatose state. But, she is still conscious And she starts to hyperventilate. She'll try to move and talk and groan, but she just can't. If somebody doesn't wake her up within a few minutes, she'll stop breathing. It's happened before. Come on! We have to get Doc and Drew! They might know what to do! Hurry!"

"Wait, how often does this happen? If we can figure out what's causing this, maybe we can help her until Doc and Drew get here!"

Suddenly, the sound of Blair hyperventilating just stops. I look over at her. She's gone deathly pale. SHE'S NOT BREATHING! I quickly check her pulse. Still going, but who knows for how long!

"Francis! How often does this happen? Tell me, then get Doc and Drew! Now!"

"I-it happens when she's sick, which isn't very often. That's why no one really knows what to do! I'm going, I'm going!"

He rushes out of her room, leaving me there with a not-breathing Blair. I gently place two fingers on her forehead. My stars! She's burning up!

(Doc's pov) I wake up to someone calling Drew's and my names. It takes me a minute to wake up and register what's happening.

"Francis?! What are you doing here?! And why are you waking me up at 7:30 in the morning?!"

"Doctor Saturday, something's wrong Blair. Please come quickly. She's really sick."

"Wh-what...Doc? Francis?! How'd you get here?! What's going on here?!"

"Blair. She's really sick. Please hurry! She doesn't have much time!"

Drew jumps out of bed.

"Show me! Hurry!"

Francis and Drew run out of the room. Looks like I'm going too. I grab my battle glove and run out after them.

We finally get to the room where she's staying, and I see a young girl with jet-black hair and wearing black and green pajamas standing next to Blair.

"Oh good! You're here! Please! Can you help her?" Her eyes are filled with plead and worry.

"I'll try. My wife, Drew, will too. But we can only do so much."

Drew is standing next to what appears to be an unconscious Blair.

"Doc, she's burning up."

"Ok, so it's a fever. Not that big a deal."

"No, Doc, that's not the bad part. She's not breathing. And her pulse is really weak."

Oh. I see that now. I turn to the girl with dark hair.

"Who are you? And how did you get here? And I expect an answer from you too, Francis."

"I'm Chloe, Blair's best friend. Plus some other really complicated stuff. But I'll explain later. But for now, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP BLAIR!"

"Please, Doctor Saturday, help her! You can ask Chloe and me questions later, just help Blair!"

(Drew's pov) Blair's deathly pale.

"Doc, please, let's just help Blair right now, then worry about the two "visitors" later. She really needs help."

He comes over and picks her up, bridal style.

"Fine, let's go."

We all hurry to the airship medical lab. Doc and I quickly got Blair hooked up to machines and give her an oxygen mask. I get out a thermometer and take her temperature. Crap! 105!

"Doc! This is worse than we thought! Her temperature, it's 105!"

Doc just isn't with it today. He's in his own little world right now.

"DOC! Snap out of it!"

We finally get Blair breathing again, but nobody has any idea of why she stopped breathing in the first place. Francis tells all that he knows about this, which gives us almost everything we need.

"Drew, I think it may be best to give Blair a stronger fever reducer. It's still pretty high. Like 103 high."

I look at her, then at Doc.

"Do it."

Doyle comes in.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, Doyle. Everything's fine. Wait, what time is it?"

"10AM. Why?"

"No reason."

"Wh-what? Where? Chloe! Francis!"

I turn around to see Blair, still pale and lying down, talking to Chloe and Francis. Good, she's awake and alive. But what caused the fever and made her almost die?

* * *

Ok, so if you haven't figured out who the girl was in the last chapter, it was Chloe. PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm considering doing a Kim Possible Fanfiction and/or a Kim Possible and TSS crossover, so please tell me what you think! Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYTHING COUNTS! EVEN MEAN REVIEWS! Actually, I like mean reviews more than nice ones!

:D


	6. Chapter 6: I Promise

The Missing Kur

Chapter 6: I Promise

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I meant to update over the weekend last week, but stupid here forgot her laptop when she went out of town. Oh yeah, and my school decided to give us the standerized test this week. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own TSS or Chloe (and Khloe when she shows up)!

* * *

(Chloe's pov) Doc and Drew start asking Blair a bunch of questions about what happened earlier, but Francis and I both know what her answers are.

"Blair, what made you almost die earlier this morning?"

"Mr. Doc, what are you talking about? I didn't almost die. I think I would've remembered that."

Yep, Francis was right. She doesn't remember a _thing_ about earlier this morning.

"What? You don't remember almost dying? Why?"

She just shrugs.

"I have no idea."

Francis pulls Blair aside and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh! Now things make more sense! Thanks, Francis!"

I ask her what he told her.

"Just that I almost died earlier and that you, Doc, Drew, and Francis saved me. I don't get it. Why can't I remember that?"

I shake my head and shrug.

She's looking at me, but her mind's somewhere else. She's trying to figure out what what happened, why it happened, and why she can't remember it.

She tugs at her bangs (which surprisingly always stay in front of her right eye no matter what she does) and bites the inside of her lip. They're habits she developed years ago, when Blair lived in WeirdWorld with her father, his apprentices, Argost, and Munya.

"Blair, is everything ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, everything's ok. Just thinking, that's all."

Drew puts her hand on Blair's shoulder.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

Blair just shakes her head, like she can't say any words.

"It's just, I don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"All of it! I almost died, and I don't remember any of it! It's not like me to not understand something!"

Drew squeezes her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, I promise."

Then she walks over to Doc and mutters something that makes him scoff.

"(quietly) Yeah, right."

I wonder what Drew said.

(Doc's pov) Drew comes over to me.

"She's _definitely_ your daughter."

"(scoffs) Yeah, right. We don't even know if she's Claire yet."

"Oh, I know. And she's _definitely_ Claire."

Great. That's _exactly_ what I need...NOT!

~meanwhile~

(Miranda's pov) Abbey's really mad when she picks up her phone.

"What do you want, Miranda?!"

"Well hello to you too, sis. 2 things, actually. One, I found Van Rook's kid. Two, I have to tell them."

"You found _who's_ kid?! And tell who what?"

"Leonidas Van Rook's kid. I found her. And I have to tell the Secret Scientists our little _secret_."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL THEM! OR ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY YOUR "LITTLE FRIENDS"! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

I always hated that about Abbey. She always thought _she_ was the older one.

"Abbey. I have to. And I don't want to, either. Please, just come back. Just for a day or so! We'll tell them, then you can go back to whatever it is you're doing. I promise."

She doesn't say anything for a while, then finally gives a response.

"Fine. But you better hurry up and tell them. When are you going to tell them?"

"Does a week from today work for you?"

"Yes."

"A week from today. Bye, Abbey."

"Bye."

So now, I've got to make a few calls and get everything together in my head.

I pick up my phone again and dial the first number I can think of.

"Hello?"

Yikes!

"Hi, Paul. I'm calling a Secret Scientist meeting a week from today. It's mandetory. Bye."

I hang up.

I look up at the ceiling and sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them for real this time. I promise."

~meanwhile~

(Zak's pov) Mom, Dad, and Blair don't show up at breakfast, so I decide to see what's going on.

As I'm wandering around the airship, I hear Mom and Dad talking to Blair and 2 other people. A girl and a boy.

Just as I'm walking towards the sounds of their voices, Komodo pops out of nowhere and trips me.

"Komodo!"

He hisses at me, then keeps moving towards the infirmary.

THE INFIRMARY?!

I rush after Komodo.

At that moment, everybody starts coming out. But just as Francis (HEY! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!), Blair, and another girl (who's she and why is she here?!), I hear Mom talking to Dad.

"Don't worry. I promise."

Promise what?!

"Oh, hi Zak! How are you?"

"Hey, Mom. What's up with you and Dad? You just said that you promised something."

"Zak, that's none of your business. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad."

Mom holds me back as everyone else walks towards the kitchen.

"Zak, I'm going to tell you something _very_ important and secret, but you have to _PROMISE_ me that you won't tell anybody (especially your father) this or that I told you! Promise?"

Wow. This must be something _huge_.

"I promise."

"Good, kiddo. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. We were talking about..."

* * *

I'm so evil, aren't I? Also, I have big news (for me, that is)! As you probably know by now, Blair is partially deaf due to some crazy illness she got as an infant. She can't hear people talking at a normal level, and she can somewhat hear people yelling. But she has hearing aids that she made, however, she rarely keeps them turned up to the volume she needs. (Hers are powered by sound waves, so no need for batteries. Yes, I like to invent things for my characters.) Anyway, I decided to learn American Sign Language (ASL) so it would be easier for me to write about the signing. So I can now officially say that I am learning ASL! Yay!

PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Go!

The Missing Kur

Chapter 7: Don't Go!

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been _SUPER_ busy studying for exams and my school lets out soon, so things have just been flat out crazy. Sorry! Anyway, Dumbell over here wrote a plan sheet for The Missing Kur when she started it, but she lost it not long afterwards. Well, Dumbell found the original sheet _and_ the original chapter! Then she lost it. :( So now, Dumbell (in case you didn't know, when I say Dumbell, I mean me!) has to find her stupid plan and then somehow mix that into the story so far. Moving on, there's a story I think everyone should read. It's called Kur Again R, and it's AMAZING! And there's a little _surprise_ in there, too. So if you haven't already, I suggest that you do!

Disclaimer: I only own Blair

* * *

(Zak's pov) Mom starts to tell me what's going on in the infirmary, but Dad walks out at that moment.

"Drew, I'm going to go make breakfast for everybody. Can you keep an eye on everything in there?"

"Ok, honey. And what are we supposed to do about the _guests_?"

"I don't know. We can figure that out later."

"Unless another unexpected thing happens."

It will. We're the _Saturdays_! Something unexpected always happens to us.

After Dad's walked out of hearing distance, Mom tells me what she and Dad were talking about a few minutes ago.

"Zak, do you remember what Blair said when she told all of us her story the other day? No? She told us that Van Rook had always told her that she was adopted and we were her biological family. Well, I think she is my daughter. But more than that. There's something your father and I haven't told you yet. We were kind of hoping that we wouldn't have to, though. I'll see if I can convince him to tell you later. Anyway, last night, 2 uninvited guests showed up. But they also helped save Blair's life too. Last night, Blair got sick with a 105 degree fever and stopped breathing. She almost died, and now she doesn't remember a thing about being sick or almost dying. She's also in a bad mood. Now, let's go meet our guests."

We walk back in the infirmary. Francis glares at me, and I return it. Blair's still on the bed, and she looks really pale. I still don't know who the girl with the dark hair is.

"Zak, you know Francis. And this (Mom gestures to the dark-haired girl) is Chloe. She's Blair's best friend."

"Hi, Chloe. I'm Zak. Nice to meet you. Where'd you come from? How'd you meet Blair?"

"Zak! I'm sorry, Chloe. He's still working on his manners."

Chloe smiles and laughs a little.

"It's alright. Boys are like that. Zak, I met Blair a few months ago. Actually, it was 3 months today. Don't ask how I know that. As for where I came from, I'll explain when the time's right."

Chloe's got a secret past! I like it! But if I had to choose between Wadi, Blair, and Chloe, I'd choose Blair.

(Wadi's pov) Dad says I have to go back to the Saturday home for a few days! I can't wait to see Zak! I hope Blair's not there anymore. She's trying to steal Zak!

Dad tells me that Drew is coming to pick me up later today. Maybe she'll bring Zak!

(Doyle's pov) Doc comes out looking exhausted.

"Alright, what does everybody want to eat? Fisk, Komodo, I've already got your food ready."

*1 hour later*

Something doesn't feel right, so I go outside and check things out. Everything seems ok, but I'm not so sure.

(Drew's pov) Blair's really nervous about something today! She's always checking behind her back and has her hand in her bag on a weapon. Chloe, Zak, and Francis stay near her, like they know she's not safe.

A sudden crash scares us all, especially Blair and Chloe. We find Doc, Doyle, Zon, Fisk, and Komodo and get ready just in case it's an attack.

"Argost!"

(Blair's pov) I knew it! I knew it! I knew he was coming for me!

"What do you want?!"

"Oh, my dear, all I want is my young Kurling."

Everyone but Chloe, Francis, and me look totally confused. My two best friends look at me quizically, and I nod. It's time.

(Chloe's pov) I can see it in her eyes. I'm just staring at her like "what do we do?" Her eyes are full of terror, and they're starting to tear up from it. I can't let her suffer this way. If she goes, I go.

"Argost! What are you talking about?! Zak isn't Kur anymore!"

He chuckles and smiles evilly.

"You foolish man, I don't want Zak."

Now they just look dumfounded.

It's time to tell them.

"Blair, do you want to, or should I?"

She signs "both" since she suddenly lost her voice just now.

"(Blair) He means me. I'm his 'young Kurling.' You see, I already explained this to Zak, but he forgot. If Zak was Kur, and Kur can control _all_ cryptids, then why couldn't Zak influence _all_ cryptids? Well, that's where I come in. The easiest way to explain it is that if Kur is a three-letter word, and there's 2 of us, then somebody's going have more Kur than the other. In simplier terms, Zak was the KU and I'm the R in KUR. Or, in different words, I'm the Missing Kur."

"(Chloe) So what happened to Zak's Kur powers? That's where I come in. I'm Zak's Kur powers with a concious and a few other powers. And that headache Blair and Zak got when they first met, it was caused by Blair's Kur powers searching for Zak's."

"Every time Zak and I got near each other, a litttle bit of my Kur powers went to him, and a little bit of his powers went to me."

I look over at Blair, who's now letting the built-up tears stream down her face. Then, I look at Argost. He's getting imaptient.

"Blair."

She shuts her eyes tight and mutters something under her breath. Then, she looks at me.

"He's going to any second. This is too peaceful for him."

She's right. Argost tries to come at Blair's throat, but she grabs his wrist and fligs him across the room.

"My little Kurling, just come with me, and we won't have to fight each other anymore. You're the link between my world and theirs. All this fighting will tear you apart like a wolverine on a squeeky toy! Come!"

She looks at all of us, then nods quickly to Fancis, Zak, and me. Blair takes a small, subtle step forward and makes a portal with her matter transporter.

"Let's go."

"Blair! No! Stop! He'll kill you! Blair! Don't go!"

I try to go after her, but someone grabs my arm and pulls me back. It's too late. She's gone.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Experimental Escape

The Missing Kur

Chapter 8: Experimental Escape

I only own Blair

* * *

(Zak's POV) She's gone. I can't believe it. She's gone.

"Mom, Dad, why? Why did she have to go? Why didn't someone go after her? Why couldn't it have been me? Why-"

Mom gives me a hug, and Dad squeezes my shoulder.

"Zak, it's going to be ok. We'll get her back. We got Fiskerton back, didn't we? We got _you_ back. We got the Kur Stone back, _twice_. We'll get her back. I promise."

Chloe and Francis come up to us with sad yet hopeful eyes.

"Do you really think we can get Blair back?"

Mom nods. Dad walks out of the room and disappears. He's been kind of isolated recently. Actually, ever since we met Blair. Komodo wraps his tail around my ankle.

"DREW!"

Mom rushes out of the room to find Dad.

"I wonder what _that_ was about."

"I don't know, but whatever it is probably isn't good."

(Doc's POV) Drew runs in.

"Doc! What happened? Is everything ok? Did you get hurt?"

"Drew, honey, I'm not hurt. But you may be after you see this."

"Doc?"

I move my hand and gesture to the button. Drew presses it and looks up at the computer screen. After a moment of silence, her hand flies to her mouth.

"Doc."

I can't _stand_ Blair now!

(Doyle's POV) Even I admit that losing Blair is sad. She's a good kid. Not much like Van Rook.

"Doyle, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go, Miniman!"

(Blair's POV) My eyes burn from the sights and smells of the familiar mansion.

"Welcome home, little Kurling. I've long expected you."

"Take what you want, I don't care! I've lived with you and your beastly employees for 13 years; I know how to escape! But I must warn you, I'm stronger now!"

He laughs as he pulls something from his cloak.

"How foolish of you. Don't you know that I learn from my mistakes?"

"Really? I beg to differ!"

Argost grabs my arm and squeezes it so I can't get loose.

"What ever happened to 'Yes, Uncle Argost,' 'Of course, Uncle Argost,'

'Anything, Uncle Argost'? I personally like that Blair better! Now just sit still!"

He shoves me into a chair and ties me down.

"This won't hurt a bit...just kidding. This will be extremely painful!"

He swiftly pulls the retched Flute of Gilgamesh out and begins to play it.

"How stupid are you?! Did you really think it works on me? Goes to show how well you learn!"

He reaches out to do something to me, but something stops him. Instead, he just plays the flute again. Suddenly, my head pounds, and I can feel something slowly slipping away from me.

A crimson smile spreads across Argost's face as he watches me suffer.

"See? I _do_ learn."

"You will still never get my Kur powers! There's only one other way to get them, and I destroyed it years ago!"

He lifts my head with his claw.

"But I'm very _resourceful_!"

My head snaps back down when he jerks his claw back.

"Besides, your powers aren't strong enough for my plans!"

(Komodo's POV) Everyone, including Fisk, Zon, Wadi, Ulraj, and me, hurries to WeirdWorld to rescue Blair. I hear Argost and her having a fight. We finally get in there, and I smell our way to Blair. Drew uses her Fire Sword to break the door down.

"What? He was already expecting us! We've been through this before!"

Argost gets away before we get in there, so I growl and hiss at the imaginary him.

We escape with Blair, who doesn't look so well. When we all get on the airship, Doc and Drew call a family and friend meeting. Everyone comes and hangs out in the control room of the airship.

Blair is standing with them in the centre of the room.

"Everyone, I have some news. It's high time I told you all why Argost wanted me. Not only am I Kur, but he also used to experiment on me. He wants my Kur powers, so he's testing different weapons to get them. So he came and took me...again."

Beaming with joy and excitement, Drew says, "Everyone, Doc and I have an announcement to make."

An angry-looking Doc shrugs.

"Since Mr. Grumpy Pants here doesn't want to say it, _I_ have a huge announcement!"

Just go ahead and say it!

"Blair's our daughter! She's also Zak's long, lost twin sister!"

Blair's jaw drops.

"I'm _what_?! For real?!"

I agree. She's _what_?!

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Not Again

Chapter 9: Not Again

I only own Blair!

* * *

(Doc's POV) Why can't we just take her back where she came from?!

"Me?! It's not _MY_ fault that Argost took me! It's not MY fault that I'm Kur! And oh by the way, it's not MY fault that I'm your long, lost daughter! That would be YOUR fault."

"No, but you could've said no! You could've said that you'd rather stay with your father's acquaintances than come with us! You could've stayed in WeirdWorld! But NO! You had to come with us! And I don't even claim you as my daughter! I've disowned you!"

"Fine then, see if I care! I'm stronger than you believe I am, and no matter what you think, I know what I am! So either stand beside me or get out of my way!"

"Doc, Blair, please. Just for one day! I beg you two, don't fight."

Drew runs down the hall in tears. Great. Now I've got 2 upset women. This should be interesting.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Me?! She's YOUR wife! I'm just being me! And whether or not you like it isn't going to change me!"'

Blair storms out of the room and off the landed airship. All I see is her small figure running into the woods, and Komodo following her. Stupid dragon.

(Blair's POV) I just run. I don't know where I'm running to, but I still keep running straight ahead. There could be a bottomless pit who knows how many feet in front of me, and I would run right into it, but I don't care. I suddenly notice something. I'm not hearing any sounds! I reach up and touch my ears. Oh no! They're not there! My hearing aids aren't there!

In my panic, I feel a tail wrap around my ankle. I look down to see what's jus grabbed my ankle, and I'm relieved to see Komodo.

"Komodo! How'd you get out here? Did you follow me? You naughty, naughty dragon."

He hisses in a sweet way. I don't know why, but whenever I hear a cryptid make its noise, or in this case SEE a cryptid make its noise, it's like I can hear what it would say if it spoke English.

"Well, since you're out here, do you want to come run with me, Komodo?"

He hisses again. I think that means yes. I take off, and he follows close behind. My anger slowly melts away, just like it always does when I run. Every so often I check behind me and to the left and right of me. Why do I feel like I'm being watched?! A tail grabs my ankle again and pulls me closer to Komodo. He's in protective mode. I looks up. I was right. We're being watched!

(Francis' P O V) The airship is quiet...for once.

"Hey, Francis, have you seen Blair?"

Zak.

"No. I wonder where she is."

Chloe comes by right after I say that.

"Chloe, do you know where Blair is?"

"No, why? Is she missing?! Not again!"

Drew walks into the room, slightly puffy-eyed and splotchy.

"Dr. Saturday, have you seen Blair by chance?"

Her eyes widen with fear.

"Oh no! This is all my fault!"

"Mom, what's your fault?"

"Doc and Blair were going at it again this morning, and I came by and asked them to stop fighting. Then she disappeared after a little bit. I upset her! She's run away, and it's all my fault!"

A sudden idea hits me.

"We can go after her! We can find her...again! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Zak, where's Komodo?"

He smacks his forehead with his palm.

"With Blair."

Drew and Chloe grab some gear, and head for the door.

"Let's go. Now."

(Blair's POV) He found me?! How?! I was so careful!

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for you."

"But you said I was of no use to you!"

Argost grins evilly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I said your _powers_ were of no use. But I lied. They are of _great_ use to me. And you can get me something I need more than your powers."

A net suddenly flies up, capturing Komodo and me!

"What would that be? Another cryptid for your stupid "cryptid war?" Or a new weapon, perhaps?"

"No, something _far_ more powerful. Now let's go."

Komodo and I try out best to escape the net, but to no avail. Argost drags the net to his warplane (which he has _NO_ idea how to fly) and takes off. We finally get out of the net, and I gaze out the window at the world below. Drew, Francis, Chloe, Zak, I hope you find us soon!

* * *

Please Review! And I'll try to update sooner!


End file.
